Harry and Hermione; together forever
by Gordy
Summary: If Voldemort wants to be destroyed, someone close to Harry has to die in order for that to happen. What can Harry do to save his friend?


[pic]Attack of the Fake Clones. Very Funny! EVERYONE READ THIS! OR ELSE! ENJOY IT! OR ELSE! "Pig, I need you to take this owl to Harry." Ron said tying a letter on to his owl's leg. "Why?" Pig asked stupidly. "Oh great! Now my owls talking! What next, he's going to marry Hedwig?" Ron said irritably. "Actually, we are engaged!" said Pig happily. Ron groaned and Pig just started dancing the can-can before he flew off. "Can u itch my butt for me? My wings won't work." Said Pig. Ron made a disgusted face so Pig itched it himself. He flew out but the window was closed. Ron opened it then he flew out. "I'm coming 'round the place thingy lalala!" he sang. "Look! It's his house!" said Pig. He flew into Harry's window and began to knock. "Pig! You can finally knock on the window now! How dashing to see you!" said Harry. "Yup. Here's a letter from my boss, Ronald Weasley." Said Pig looking at his watch that says, Kiss me I'm naked (actually he is already naked so it wouldn't matter) Harry read the letter and gave Pig a big hug. "Oh, thank you dear owl!" said Harry. "Are you drunk?" Pig asked. "No, that's Drunko." Said Harry. "Don't you mean Draco?" Pig asked. "Yes, but it's not much of a difference." Harry sighed. "PIG DEAR!" Hedwig called from her cage. "Heya, baby!" said Pig. Hedwig flew out of the cage and they flew somewhere together. Someone came through the window and it was Daniel Radcliffe the person who played him in the Harry Potter movie. "OH MY! You look like me!" said Harry. Here is what they both look like! [pic][pic] The first one is Daniel and the second one is Harry. "AHHHHHHHH! You are my clone!" said Daniel. "No I'm not! I'm a real boy!" said Harry. "Are you trying to be Pinocchio or something?" Daniel asked. "Who Pillyochio?" Harry asked. "Forget it." Said Daniel. "Oh my gosh! Britney Spears is in my room and. she has only 9 fingers!" Harry squealed. "Well, my other one, is actually my daughter!" Britney said. Daniel rolled his eyes. "I named her the finger and she is so, so sweet!" said Britney. PAUSE! I need to show you the cast of my story! (Barney and the Tellitubies are in it and they are killers. But I'm not showing pictures of them.)  
  
[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic] Ok! That was the cast! "So, you're saying you gave birth to a finger?" a girl asked coming in. She had bushy brown hair and her name was Hermione Granger. "Yes, I did as a matter of fact!" said Britney happily. Tons of people started pouring into the room. They all decided to go to the Great Hall at Hogwarts. "Anyone want to see me dance?" Rupert asked. ~*~*~*~ Awkward Silence ~*~*~*~ "I guess not." He mumbled. Soon, they all linked arms and began doing the can- can. "Can-Can can we do the can-can?" They all sang. "NO WE CAN'T!" said Emma. Daniel kicked her then they began singing. "Bob the builder, can we fix it?" Rupert sang. "Where the heck did you get that from?" Harry asked. "The author of this story was watching TV one day and turned to Nickelodeon. She saw what was on and changed it quickly since SHE HATES THAT SHOW! So, she heard that part of the theme song before she changed it." Said Rupert smiling. "The author made up this song. It's sounds nasty but it's supposed to sound funny (THIS SONG IS NOT TRUE)(TUNE FROM THE TIGER ON THE FROSTED PLAKES COMMERCIALS) Hey, Danny! I like the things ya do! HEY DANNY! If I could I would lick you! You're the one and only dude with the one and only taste! You know how to make ME and make ME GREAT! DANNY FLAKES ARE MORE THAN GOOD, THEY'RE GRRRRRRRRRRRREAT! "Wow! The author loves you, Dan!" said Tom. Daniel had a dreamy look on his face. "I'm in a song!" he said happily. "And an author loves me!" "Yeah, and J.K Rowling loves me!" said Tom rolling his eyes. "She does love you, Tom." Said Emma happily. "Emma, that was in your dream. You told me." Tom said patting her on the head. "You mean my dream when you guys got married? I like J.K Rowling, she's a good author." Said Emma. "Yeah, she created us!" said Hermione. "No kidding, dung brain!" said Rupert. People came tumbling through the ceiling. 


End file.
